The CEO Years - Ghosts
by CLS-SamuraiJack
Summary: SJ's buried in paperwork when an unusual request appears. Is someone playing a sick joke or are things about to get very real digging up the past?


**The CEO Years – Ghosts.**

The office was plush, well finished, neat and almost old worldly in its furnishings. Thick carpet, big comfortable leather armchairs and a long couch was against one wall. The other wall was covered by a long dresser with glass panel doors. Books and other memorabilia scattered the shelves, and a small bar was set into the end of the dresser. Up the top end of the room sat a big heavy solid polished wood desk. In contrast to the old fashioned style of the rest of the room, the desk itself was dotted with computer panels and screens, and covered with documents piled haphazardly. Behind the desk was a frustrated and deeply annoyed man. To his left was an exceedingly patient lady waving more paperwork.

Samurai Jack sighed. "I hate this; I should be out shooting something. Why the hell can't you sort this?"

Menolly Rose grinned. "Because you are CEO and need to authorise all this. You got the job. Have to do the paperwork. It's your own fault for neglecting all of it."

SJ growled and shot her a look. Picking up a stack of paperwork bound in a purple ribbon he waved it at her. "I know these are Caytlyn's requests. Just bloody authorise them and pass them on. I trust her. Hell I trust the directors to know their limits. They wouldn't be directors otherwise."

Menolly smiled sweetly. "But if she did that... she'd want the title too."

SJ glowered at her. "She can have it if it means I get out from under this madness."

"Can I have that in writing along with your resignation then?" she questioned lightly.

"Don't push it Menolly." SJ sighed and flicked through the stack of Caytlyn's requests. "Stamp them all and give her the go. That goes for yours and Fjellu's as well. Both of them have the budget and I assume you are running the science for Caytlyn along with Lessa still so that should be fine too. What's left after that's cleared?"

Menolly collected several stacks and dropped them on the trolley next to her. "Maintenance and bills for the offices. Nothing too major. Some back requests left over from moving and some automated requests. The orange bundle is most of the resupply requests."

SJ stretched and picked up the piles. Flicking through most of them he split them into piles. He pushed one stack at Menolly. "Authorise them. The other pile can you figure out just what they properly want and pass them back if it's worth it." He paused as he picked up a final sheet.

"Anything else?" she asked.

SJ went quiet, then tapped a query into the terminal. "Out. Now. Take that lot and sort it. And tell Loki get his ass up here now."

Menolly looked startled. "Jack?"

"OUT! And page Loki!" he was tapping away furiously now, orders and transport requests flashing up.

"Fine. Next time you can do it yourself." She stood up, swept the rest of the forms onto the trolley and dragged it behind her to the door. "You know you could be a bit more grateful sometimes instead of being a bear with a sore head Jack."

A grunt and a waving of his arm was the only reply.

Menolly sighed. She was beginning to see why Caytlyn got frustrated with SJ. Oh well. At least the bulk of the paperwork was done for now. She dropped the trolley in the admin office, left instructions with the clerks and headed for the hanger to give Loki the news he was summoned. Lunch called and after dealing with SJ all morning she was more than ready to have a nice lunch and cup of tea with Caytlyn.

* * *

Lokisson bounded up the stairs from the hanger and slid into a lift. "Admin" he barked at the lift and lounged against the wall, pondering what had Jack in a tizz and just why Menolly was so annoyed. Whatever it was, it beat sitting around bored and fiddling with his ships. It had been too long since he'd been able to just go and shoot something.

The lift chimed quietly and Loki strode up the corridor to the offices. The outer office was empty. Odd. He stuck his head around the main office door. SJ was sitting at his desk, nursing a glass of scotch and looking worried.

SJ looked up. "Come in. Shut the door and grab a glass."

Loki raised an eyebrow and headed for the bar. "Now what the hell has you in a tizz and enough that you bawl out Menolly, who by the way is NOT happy with you."

SJ pushed a document over and pointed. "The codes are valid. In fact it's all legit. It's... just implausible or someone is playing a joke they are going to regret."

Loki poured a drink and pulled the document closer. Skimming it he raised an eyebrow. "... and? Just a cargo resupply. Ammo and ship fittings." he said.

SJ tapped on his console and spun the monitor to face Loki. "That's why. Look at who the codes belong to."

Loki put the drink down, rechecked the order sheet and then re-read the screen. "Someone is either taking the piss, or we're going to have a lot of questions to ask when we get there." he muttered grimly.

SJ nodded and sipped his drink. "Could be a trap, could be legit though unlikely but... this got here without anyone else noticing and was addressed for my attention."

Loki scanned the order. "Well we have most of this in stock. Give me maybe a day and I should be able to scrounge the rest. I assume it has interested you enough to go through with it?"

SJ nodded and finished his drink. "Get it done quietly. Book us a regular transport with shipping. If need be, a shuttle but make it look like a standard cargo run. Don't let anyone else know. I don't want anyone else knowing and do NOT let Caytlyn know. Oh and tool up. Anything we can get past scanners. Send a response when you get it booked."

Loki grinned. "You know how to make my day." He bounded for the door, paperwork in hand, whistling happily.

SJ turned to the window and stared out while pouring another drink. "I wish I was that confident Loki, I really do." he mused. "Because this mess just brings more questions than it does answers... and I don't want to break another heart..."

* * *

Down in the canteen Menolly had finished telling Caytlyn about the paperwork and SJ's odd behaviour. "and on top of all that he yelled at me. He's totally exasperating you know! Next time he can do the paperwork on his own."

Caytlyn Rose sighed and nodded. "He is a pain at times. Wonder what has him so annoyed this time. Wait a minute. You said he was looking at orders then he wanted Loki?" She pulled out her datapad and started tapping in queries.

Menolly nodded. "It was a really odd one. I stuck it in the pile with the maintenance stuff from the other offices. It didn't come via standard channels."

Caytlyn muttered as she scrolled through the outstanding orders "I'm not having him keep me out of the loop. If he thinks he can play silly buggers with me..." she paused. Her hands shook and colour drained from her face.

"Caytlyn?" Menolly looked worried.

Caytlyn gently put the pad down on the table and gathered herself. "Someone is either playing a very sick joke, or someone is about to have the worst day of their life." she murmured.

Menolly took the datapad and looked at the display. She tapped in some more queries and then laid the pad down. "First. You need to tell me how the hell you have access that high and secondly... well if Jack and Loki are on it..." She shrugged. "I wouldn't want to be in the shoes of whoever faked this."

Caytlyn gingerly took her tea and sipped it. "Neither would I. Jack promised me... it has just been so long and now this?" Her hands shook again.

Menolly laid her hand on Caytlyn's arm. "They'll take care of it. Don't worry."

"It's if it's true that I'm worried about. After all this time..." a tear slowly trailed down Caytlyn's cheek.

* * *

A little over 48 hrs later, SJ and Loki were relaxing on top of piled cargo and sorting through plans. Outside the cargo bay window the ghostly light of a warp tunnel danced and flickered.

"Well it's a tiny little mining outpost. No major defences. Certainly nothing we couldn't bail from if it turns evil. It's supposedly been abandoned with minimal staff for the past year. Essentially a refuelling post and relay point. Off the beaten path and it gets a regular transport once a week. We're booked on it once we hit the next station. Very light traffic in the area so we should get a heads up if anything unusual is kicking off." Loki passed SJ the inner plans.

"Well it's not too big an area to search. I've had nothing back since I passed on the receipt that parts were being shipped. Worst case, we page the girls to come get us." SJ sighed and looked pensive.

Loki shrugged. "Well you can tell the Empress then. I'm sure as hell not explaining this jaunt."

SJ chuckled wryly. "She can put it on my list. I'm hoping that this isn't a wild goose chase. There is just something about this. It's just the timing. So long with nothing and now this? Hell I'm not sure I believe this myself..."

Loki shrugged and checked his watch. "Ten minutes till we dock. Time to get frisky."

SJ snorted. "Like you haven't been dying to blow shit up."

Loki grinned. "Dude... I was BORN ready to blow things up!"

An hour later, they were again in a cargo bay... this time checking crates and equipment.

Loki looked around again as the creaking of the hull rose in pitch again. "God damn Minmatar transports..."

"Quit bitching. It's sealed at least. Better than some we've been on..." SJ finished packing and stashed the pack by the main hatch.

"I've salvaged better looking crates than this one..." Loki grumbled and dropped his pack next to SJ's. He pulled out a flask from his jacket and swigged deeply, then offered SJ a mouthful.

"No thanks. I'm wired enough. Last thing I need is anything to fuzz me." SJ swung up onto a crate and sat there, boot jiggling as his leg twitched.

Time passed and the colours outside the window stopped swirling and dissolved into pinpricks of light as the transport dropped from warp and lumbered towards the tiny outpost.

Carved out of a huge asteroid the outpost was more wrapped in and around the rock than a station. A ring of structure circled the rock with docking bays inserted into it at intervals. A dome topped the peak with a few lights flickering in the starlight. Lower down below the docking bays, empty storage bays were dark and hidden in shadow.

Loki stared out the window and looked at the plans. "Lower decks are blacked out. I see mid-level and a top tier active or lit at least."

A shadow spread over the window as the transport slid into the main docking bay. After a few minutes, thumps and clanks reverberated through the bay as the transport finished docking and silence filled the ship.

A grinding whirring announced the hatch sliding open. Loki peered out. "Nothing much out here Jack. I see some cargo loaders against the wall."

"Yep. You better hop to it. I'm gone in 15 mins." said the Captain as he appeared from the passageway. "I stack it up in that top bay and let the automatics deal with it."

Piling the CLS cargo against the end wall went quickly. The other cargo was moved up the hall into a lift area where automatics dropped down, identified crates and sent them whisking into the deeper station. Parking the loaders back in the bay, SJ and Loki bid farewell to the Captain and surveyed the bay.

"Well... upper tiers are that way." said Loki pointing deeper into the station.

"Time to find out who's leading us a dance then" SJ swung his pack onto his back and strode up the ramp.

There were few lights in the lower station and docking bay area. As they headed up however a lit path was revealed once they hit the main concourse. With no other signs of life, the pair headed up the concourse and followed it to the higher levels. Finally, the path of light stopped outside one of the bars above the main concourse.

Loki paused and with a gesture a combat knife appeared from nowhere. The other hand stopped SJ briefly. Looking at SJ he hefted the knife. "You sure about this? What if this is a trap?"

SJ shrugged. "Damned if I know, but he's got some questions to answer. Whoever it is knew enough to reach us and wanted this on the QT. So don't knife him straight away." and with that he booted the door.

The door swung open and revealed the station bar. Abandoned and obviously used for storage now, there were crates and various tables and chairs stacked around the room. The bar stretched down one side and still surprisingly had supplies hung at hand. A table close to the bar had three glasses and a bottle on top. Sat behind the table was a greying 40ish male. Lean but muscled. Hair cropped short but not short enough to make him military. Grey stubble becoming a beard softening the face line. Hard eyes with worry lines and yet steel hiding behind them. A close fitting black combat suit with black leather jacket with some silver rank emblems clothing him. Further down combat trousers covering his body finishing with what was almost a pair of jackboots.

He rose fluidly and stood then gestured at the chairs opposite him.

"OK, who the hell are you?" snapped SJ.

"Hello SJ. Sit have a drink. It's Intaki Scotch, 12 years old by the label. Not your favourite brand but very nice." he replied. "And Loki, please put that knife away, you will not need it, but more to the point how the hell did you get it past the security scanners?"

SJ paused and a stunned look flickered across his face. Loki shot him a look. The mannerisms were right, the response was right, but the face ... the face was wrong. It was... and yet wasn't Ramius. Just what the hell was going on?

The man continued speaking, hands kept carefully in view, aware but unconcerned of Loki's fidgeting with his knife.

"It's me SJ, Ramius, well Ramius that was ... as he no longer exists. They call me Jonathan Silence now. All part of the cover." he sounded tired but yet the voice still spoke in a way to be obeyed or at least of someone expecting to be listened to.

"Please sit, drink and I will tell you a little story, hell it even has a modern day ghost in it. Just the thing for a tale round the fire."

SJ shrugged and nodded at Loki who sighed and slipped the knife away as they both slid into the chairs. Loki perching with almost a coiled viper presence. Ramius took the glasses and poured 3 measures and slid them to the other men. SJ slumped into his chair and slipped the scotch, relaxing but wary still, staring at Ramius closely.

Ramius/Jonathan sat down again and started to talk. Telling background, a past life, of friends and enemies and betrayals and a battle to right some of the wrongs. Giving up a life of his own to slip inside something so hidden no-one believed it. SJ and Loki sat and listened patiently. The story twisted more and SJ leaned forward at the mention of "The Broker". After nearly an hour, Jonathan stopped talking and poured another drink then smiled at them both.

"And this is why I need your help. Are you two up for some chaos and destruction?" he said as he sipped his drink.

Loki and Jack looked at each other. Loki grinned. "I get to blow shit up? Sure I'm in."

"What?" SJ exclaimed "You believe him?"

"Fucked if I know. Sounds plausible. He had Ramius's old command codes and knew how to route a logistics order through the CLS computer system so that only you and I would see it. Besides, he said chaos and destruction. That was all I really needed to hear. I'm game."

"OK." SJ looked back at Jonathan. "We're in, but you better be who you say you are or Cayt is going to kill us both. And if the Broker is involved... well we've tangled before. He's nuts. He has absolutely no problems with... eliminating loose ends."

"Yes. That is not going to be easy." Jonathan said as his smile vanished, he stood and waved towards the door. "Time for you two to inspect your rides. The automatics should have transferred the order from the bay to the ship hanger by now."

The three men exited the bar and strode down the concourse towards the ship hangers. Loki bounding ahead grinning excitedly, Jonathan trailing him and SJ just behind, still studying Jonathan as they walked.

Jonathan entered the main hanger and activated the lights. Out of the darkness, a Falcon sat in the first bay. Its deadly electronics warfare antennae bristling from its bow, its stealth skin almost predator like in the flickering lights of the bay. In the second bay, a giant Abbadon class battleship loomed. Its burnished bronze finish was like a beacon in the rusty frame of the bay. Loki beamed and streaked towards it cackling with laughter.

"There you go. Like your new rides gentlemen?" quipped Jonathan as he watched Loki sprint for the ship.

Loki had reached the terminal for his ship and was tapping away furiously. His grin changing as it took on a vicious twist whilst he the tweaked settings and the load out.

SJ strode to the terminal by the falcon and queried its status and load out. A few changes then he looked up. "So what are you flying then?"

Jonathan smiled wolfishly. "Oh just a little something I picked up somewhere..." He brought up the lights over the far side of the bay and a Rattlesnake Battleship was revealed. Loki looked over briefly and then dismissed it as not interesting. SJ looked at Jonathan curiously. "You know, I'm beginning to dislike you. That... is a rare and very nice ship."

Jonathan grinned more. "Yes. And with those nice launchers you so kindly brought me... It's going to make mincemeat out of our little problem outside. So. Are you in?"

Loki nods furiously and dives into the Abaddons hatch.

"Silly bloody question. Time to have some fun." SJ strode for his docking arm and disappeared inside.

Jonathan smiled. Just like old times, he mused as he headed for the Rattlesnake. Good old times.

The next few minutes, the bay was noisy with drones and equipment being loaded. Inside the ships, the quiet hum of generators powering up and systems coming online reverberated down corridors. Inside the pods, data feeds reported statuses and command channels linked the ships as one.

"So then. What's the plan?" SJ asked.

Jonathan quickly outlined his plan. Bait and switch with Loki and him bringing the bear trap closed while SJ played the bait.

SJ chuckled as he listened. "So I get shot at as primary again eh?"

Jonathan smiled. "I heard you were good at being a target."

Loki snorted.

Jonathan triggered a map, drew symbols on it, and then slipped it into the data stream. "One Phobos class interdiction cruiser. It's by the gate. Its partner is a Navy Megathron. That's your primary SJ. The other ships are a few cruisers. Ignore them till the Phobos and Mega are down."

SJ studied the plan and laughed. "You always did plan the fun fights. This should be amusing. So how am I pretending to be you?"

Jonathan slid a series of codes into the data net. "Run those. For the next hour, you are me. Don't ask. They won't work again and they are highly illegal. Also, I have a spot for you to land on which is off the gate. Should put you in ideal range to jam the Mega."

SJ raised an eyebrow and activated the codes. A chill ran down his spine as the local net accepted the codes and his ident changed. "And I thought I was dodgy" he murmured. Powering the falcons engines, he disengaged and manoeuvred for the main lock. Shortly outside he flung the ship into warp triggering the cloak as he did so.

"Come on out. It's all clear at present. I do have contacts ahead at the gate, and I read some signals behind the station that are following me. I believe the Mega and a Thorax were on station and are now chasing me."

Loki and Jonathan undocked and aligned for the gate. The two huge battleships shimmered, then flashed into warp as a pair. The ships slowed as they approached the gate... then the sickening turbulence of a warp sphere as they hit the Phobo's warp generator field.

Dropping from warp as the interdiction field dragged them from warp, Loki and Jonathon immediately locked and started tearing into the Phobos. Shields crackled and then collapsed under the volleys of torpedos and the Abbadon's tearing laser fire. Armour bent and buckled as laser fire scorched and burned deep, followed by chunks flying as torpedoes slammed in shortly afterwards.

The Phobos pilot was obviously surprised and it showed. His armour started taking damage but at a much slower rate than his shields did.

Warning chimes sounded as the Megathron woke up and targeted Loki and Jonathon.

Jonathon quickly scanned the other ships on the gate.

"SJ, if you please? That Mega is getting rowdy. Teach him some manners?"

SJ grinned. "Your wish is my command." The Falcon decloaked and locked up the Megathron. A torrent of electronic noise quickly overloaded the Megathron's sensors and its guns fell silent.

Loki studied the Phobos. "Umm, Ramius, I mean Jonathon, the Phobos is tanking us, we are killing it too slowly. Those Thoraxes will get in range before we can kill it."

"Don't worry. All planned for... now that SJ has that Mega jammed. Release Drone wing configured as 'Vlad Wing' on my mark." Jonathon replied.

SJ watched in amusement as two clouds of drones dropped from the battleships and closed on the Phobos. A quick query verified what he suspected. Energy Vampire drones. Lights on the Phobos flickered as the drones started to neutralise the Interdictor's capacitor. Armour was falling away faster now.

An urgent chime brought his attention sharply back to the other ships on the field.

The Phobos was aligning out trying to get off the battlefield. Too little, and far too late. Its warp bubble generators still running meant its warp drive was useless. The last of its armour folded with a volley from Loki's lasers, a final volley from Jonathon's Rattlesnake tore into the structure and the ship exploded.

However, the chime had changed to an even more urgent ping. The Thorax were closing fast and they had the Falcon locked and were opening fire.

"Loki, long range ammo. Pop those thorax, drones to the megathron. SJ, switch jammers for your incoming. I'll deal with the Mega." Jonathon barked.

SJ swiftly switched targets, electronic jamming swiftly shutting down the first two thorax's. Jonathon's Rattlesnake accelerated towards the Megathron and a web and disruptor reached out and pinned the Mega in place.

Loki's target painters illuminated the first thorax, it then vanished in a blaze of Amarr fire. The glare faded but the Thorax's shield generators were already overloaded and gone, 2/3rds of its armour was slagged off the hull. The pilot wisely decided to withdraw and ran for the station. Loki cackled and opened fire on the second thorax. Its fate was quickly sealed in a few blasts of Ammarian justice.

Jonathon's Rattlesnake was taking fire from the Mega now. The Mega pilot had also launched drones and they were tearing into the Vampire drones. He had no wish to be drained and left helpless like the Interdictor had been.

SJ watched as Jonathon's shields took a battering. "I have some spare jamming available now Jonathon? With that first thorax gone now? Your shields are taking a battering."

Jonathon's reply was tinged with amusement. "Not yet old friend, I have a few surprises yet."

SJ watched as volleys of torpedoes flew faster and then understood. Jonathon was overloading his launchers. The Megathron staggered under the onslaught and also overloaded, trying to crack the Rattlesnakes shield tank and start to eat the much more vulnerable armour. Vampire drones exploded as the Mega pilots drones scored successes. Short-lived as more Vampire drones were launched from Loki and Jonathon's ships.

A maniacal laugh signalled the end of the 2nd thorax. He'd mistimed his escape, Loki bracketed him with a final volley and vaporised what was left of his ship.

SJ eyed the third thorax and fired his engines. He had closed on SJ with the intent of taking out the falcon but the jamming had kept his guns silent. Trying to align out he was too close to SJ. Thrusters fired as SJ swung about and rammed the thorax hard. Shields flared and armour screeched as the two ships slammed off each other. SJ's sensors darkened briefly as Loki fired and tore more holes in the last thorax. A final volley turned the ship into a burning wreck.

SJ turned his attention back to the Megathron. Jonathon's shields were almost gone but the Megathron's guns fell silent as its capacitor ran dry. The drones had finally done their deed.

Armour peeled and flaked. Torpedoes dug deep and tore into substructure. There was no escaping the deadly rain. A last volley vented atmosphere explosively and sections of the ship detonated and separated.

A silence fell, only broken by soft chimes of updates and scanner updates.

Finally Jonathon spoke. "Well gents. Time to head home. I have a very beautiful lady to explain my absence to."

"Rather you than me. Align with me. Loki I have point. Nav route as I have mapped." SJ quietly opened a second channel to Loki privately. "Page Menolly . My office. 4Hrs. Bring Cayt. No one else. Clear the command floor and clear my private dock. Tell Victor to move the Carrier to the main bay for now."

SJ triggered the autopilot and pondered just how the hell he was going to explain this. He shifted uncomfortably as the implications of explaining everything hit him. Cayt was not going to be happy. The last thing he wanted to do was tear at old wounds. Ever since Ramius had vanished there was an unspoken balance to the friendship. This was certainly going to change that, assuming that he could even convince her that this was even plausible. He wasn't even sure he believed it. It made a weird sense however. His mind floated back to his dealings with The Broker. Time for some evidence.

He triggered the comms again. "Jonathon. One no... two questions. SJ in lab coat and Eowyn."

There was a pause then a soft chuckle. "You still sulking about the research station being named after Prom? You know they were never going to let you head up a research division. You were far too valuable elsewhere. As for Eowyn. You were never a bad man Jack. You just needed a family. We were it."

"Thank you Ramius..." SJ fell quiet, thoughts racing now. Sinking feeling in his stomach balanced by a fuzzy joy of an old friend found again. He toggled the comms to Loki again. "Page Eowyn too."

"You sure about this Jack?" Loki murmured. "and what does he mean about Eowyn?"

"I have to tell all of them. This crazy story is true and I have to explain to the Empress a ghost has returned..." SJ tailed off.

"Eowyn?" Loki probed. "I knew you were friendly but?"

"Another time Loki" SJ said with a hint of sadness. "I have enough to try to explain as it is."

Loki paged the base and pondered. "Jack? You believe him don't you. Don't need security or anything?"

SJ laughed bitterly. "Only for my arse when she explodes for not telling her."

"Rather you than me mate." Loki paused. "You know she trusts you. It's going to take that to sort all this."

SJ breathed a sigh. "I know and that's the problem. I've been holding the family together ever since the disappearance and now I have to hurt her again." The channel fell silent for a time.

Loki piped up again. "He is right you know."

"Hmm?" SJ mused.

"You aren't a bad man. You just do bad things." Loki laughed and closed the channel.

"Bastard" SJ muttered to the closed channel then a smile spread across his face. Family eh? Well this was going to be one hell of a reunion.

The remainder of the time ticked away in a blur of warp and gates as the little battle group snuck along little used paths till they finally docked at headquarters.

Emerging from the falcon, SJ strode down the ramp to meet Loki and Jonathon. Loki looked around and looked on edge. Jonathon looked pensive.

"Do you want to meet her now or in the morning?" SJ asked.

Jonathon pondered then stood up straight and tugged at his uniform unconsciously. SJ smiled as he saw the old habit.

"No. I'd like to meet her now if I can."

"Let's get this reunion underway then." SJ turned and strode for the lift. He motioned Jonathon to one side and gave a pointed look to Loki. Loki gave a slight nod and flexed his fingers.

SJ stared at the panel for a few seconds, then punched the executive suite.

* * *

Upstairs the lights were on low and a murmur of talk was going on.

"Well they have docked. Now I guess we get to see what the fuss is about." Menolly stretched and stood. She shot a look at Caytlyn who sat unmoving on the sofa.

"Why on earth are we up here waiting for SJ and Loki anyway? What daft thing have they run off and done now? There was nothing on the boards or the command channels about all this?" Eowyn swung her feet as she twirled in the chair bored.

Menolly looked worriedly at Caytlyn. A tiny shake of the head from Caytlyn was all she needed. She said nothing and watched the door cautiously.

* * *

The atmosphere grew tense as the lift rose to the main floors.

SJ turned to Jonathon. He stared then spoke quickly. "You sure about this? I can only explain so much. I believe but she..." he tailed off.

Jonathon stared back and nodded. "I know. Just give me some time."

Loki muttered. "Your funeral."

SJ looked back at the lift console. "I could really do with a drink..."

Loki rattled his flask. "Don't look at me. I finished mine on the way home."

SJ sighed again... "A really really nice drink."

The lift drew to a stop and the doors pinged.

The three straightened and strode out. The floor was dimly lit and empty. SJ strode ahead, opened the outer office doors and let Loki and Jonathon in.

"Wait here. I'll prepare her...well as best I can." SJ took a deep breath and slipped into the inner office.

"About time you showed up!" Eowyn was still twirling in the chair.

SJ ignored her and strode for the bar. Menolly raised an eyebrow as he passed. He pointed to glasses and opened the cupboard. She noted his look and grabbed a tray and glasses.

Caytlyn stood and coughed slightly.

SJ flinched but delved deeper in the cupboard. Fingers danced over a safe buried at the back. Seals cracked and a soft hiss sounded as it opened, then a clank as SJ withdrew a bottle. He paused then turned around.

Eowyn had stopped spinning in the chair and stared at him curiously. Menolly slid the glasses onto the table and watched him closely. Caytlyn still stood by the sofa, expressionless.

Thoughts flashed through his head. Wanting to be anywhere than here. Thousands of battles, a life time of experience and all I can do is stand here. He stood looking longer till Menolly slid a glass towards him across the table.

Finding his feet again, SJ moved to the edge of the table and nodded at Menolly again. She raised an eyebrow but passed another glass. Silence fell again. Broken only by the bottle opening and the soft glug as he poured two generous measures into the glasses. The clink of the bottle hitting the table made Eowyn jump. SJ picked up both glasses and made his way to Caytlyn and silently handed her a glass.

"Sit. You're going to need this." SJ motioned to the couch.

Caytlyn looked at him before sitting down again.

SJ took a mouthful and savoured before swallowing.

"This is a very rare bottle. Been saving it for a special occasion. Never thought it would be for this however. And I seriously need a drink for this. Took me five years to get this. Damned if it isn't the best damn whiskey I've had in a very long time." SJ motioned at Cayt.

Cayt watched him but kept holding the drink. A quiver shook her.

"You know already don't you." SJ let out his breath slowly. "Menolly..."

Menolly reached for the bottle and poured a smaller measure. "No."

Silence hung in the air heavy and awkward.

Caytlyn finally spoke. "Why did you hide it?"

SJ looked down at his feet and sunk to the sofa. He took another drink then looked up again. "You know why. I swore answers. I failed to get them. I watched you hurt for so long till you boxed it all up and shut it away. You really think I wanted to dig up the past again? Till I was sure?"

Cayt's hand shook and some of the liquid splashed over the edge of the glass. She raised the glass and sipped. Eyes watered but from more than the drink. She swallowed and coughed. SJ shifted closer and hugged her to him with one arm.

"Should have known better than to keep secrets but I didn't want you hurt again. It's why I only took Loki." SJ finished his glass.

Cayt sat unmoving still holding the glass, eyes still glistening.

Eowyn piped up. "What is everyone going on about?"

Menolly shot her a look. Eowyn took the hint.

SJ turned. "LOKI!"

The door was opened just enough to shove Jonathon through and then shut hastily. SJ grinned wryly. Loki wasn't daft.

SJ stood and took Caytlyn's hand, pulling her too her feet.

"I found the answer... and I found him." SJ motioned to Jonathon.

The ladies stared. Caytlyn's hand tightened on Jacks.

Finally Menolly spoke. "SJ if this is your idea of a joke... That's not Ramius..."

"It is. Well it is and isn't. Well it's Ramius but now Jonathon." SJ babbled.

Cayt's grip was now white knuckled and SJ winced. He turned to Cayt. "It's Ramius. Trust me."

Caytlyn shot him a long piercing look and deliberately finished the entire glass before staring at Jonathon, coughing as she swallowed, then placed the glass on the side.

Menolly poured another shot and sat down. SJ strode to the table and poured another for him and a small shot for Jonathon. He passed it and motioned to Jonathon.

Jonathon swallowed the shot and stood up straight, tugged at his uniform and looked straight at Caytlyn. "I'm sorry. As apologies go this is a terrible one. I abandoned you and CLS, the whole family. I thought I could get some payback. Get back at those who caused us hardship and betrayed us. All I did was lose everyone and everything. I'm only here because Jack and Loki took a leap of faith and saved me. He's now taking an even bigger leap of faith by explaining to you all."

Eowyn sat open mouthed then reached for Menolly's glass. Menolly wordlessly passed it over. SJ swallowed his 2nd glass and put it on the table. Turning, he carefully took Caytlyn's hands.

"Remember what you told me ages ago? We always keep the Feyth? If you ever trusted me. Believe me now. It's Ramius. He knew I'm still sulking about GHZ. He knows about Eowyn."

Eowyn sharply inhaled and looked up, then took another drink.

"He is who he says he is," SJ continued. "I don't know how I know but I do know. If I didn't believe it, there would be a burning ship out there tonight and you would be sleeping in your bed right now."

Caytlyn shook as SJ spoke. She looked at Jonathon, still not quite believing.

SJ pulled her closer and motioned to Jonathon. "She's my Empress... but she is your Queen."

Jonathon knelt and took Caytlyn's hand. "A thousand apologies can never make this right, but can I please take the first step?"

Caytlyn spoke, voice quivering. "Our first date?"

Jonathon looked up and smiled. "Your yacht. I brought you chocolate."

SJ backed against the table and grabbed his glass and bottle. Caytlyn was starting to cry. He motioned to the door. Menolly nodded. He reached and pulled at Eowyn's hand. She dazedly followed him.

They slipped from the room. SJ looked back and saw Jonathon stand and hold Caytlyn close. Tears were running down her face openly now, sobs starting. He caught Jonathon's eye. The unspoken was passed between them. Jonathon nodded. SJ pulled the door closed and leaned against it.

Loki was sat on the side with his own bottle. It was already ½ empty.

Eowyn was clutching Jack's hand and the glass, shocked and swaying, looking extremely pale.

Menolly reached and took the bottle from him and poured another shot for herself, then handed the bottle back again.

She sipped half of it wordlessly then stared at Jack.

"We're going to need another bottle. Where did you find him?"

SJ pulled Eowyn tight against him. "Another time. I think he'll be telling us all his story soon. For tonight however, I think he needs time."

Loki nodded slowly.

Eowyn shook against SJ. He looked down concerned. Motioning to Menolly, he passed the bottle then took his jacket off and wrapped it around Eowyn. He reached for a terminal and punched up a command channel.

"Command suite is off limits for the next 72hrs. Caytlyn is not to be disturbed. Unless it's priority, you route EVERYTHING via Menolly or me. If it's priority, you wake ME only. Post guards for top tier. My hanger is off limits and is to be sealed. We do have a visitor. His name is Jonathon. He is to be given any assistance and is cleared for senior staff levels and above. Directors are to page me tomorrow evening. Command staff meeting at 20:00. Make sure the chef is around for that. Make it a dinner affair. All other non-urgent requests go via the directorship or can wait, understood?"

Muffled acknowledgment came back and SJ shut the channel down.

"Loki? Kitchen still open?"

Loki nodded.

"Menolly? I fancy some food and some more to drink." He scooped Eowyn up in his arms and strode for the door.

Loki hopped off the side and offered Menolly his arm. She threw him a sidelong glance then took his arm.

"Jack?" she said as she and Loki followed him out the main office door. "I hope you have another bottle for when you pull something like this again."

SJ stumbled mid stride. "Next time? Next time?" He carried on walking shaking his head.

Loki laughed softly and closed the office doors behind them. Menolly shot him another look. "Don't think you're off the hook either."

Loki shrugged helplessly and took another mouthful from his bottle. "He's the boss. I just work here..."

* * *

Much later, after some well-deserved food and some more drinks, Loki and Menolly said their goodnights and went to go sleep. Jack sat curled on a sofa in one of the lounges looking out the windows, Eowyn curled sleeping against him. He watched her breathe gently. The colour was back in her face and she was relaxed again. He sipped at his glass and then eyed the bottle ruefully. The bottle sat empty on the table, surrounded by empty plates and other empty bottles. Sighing, he finished the drink and put the glass down. He reached and gently pulled the hair from Eowyn's face, tucking it back behind her ear. She stirred and looked up at him.

"What's the matter?"

Jack smiled and shook his head. "Nothing hun. Just pondering. Things worked out for once."

Eowyn snuggled against him and stretched her toes out. "Man with a plan for everything?"

Jack chuckled. It rumbled in his chest making Eowyn's head bounce gently. He tweaked her nose gently.

"Plan? When did I ever have a plan, hun?"

She smiled and looked up and him, eyes sparkling. "You manage. Things work out. Mostly."

"Mostly..." Jack mused.

She rolled off him and stood effortlessly, then tugged at his hand. "Come on."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "But?"

She raised a finger to her lips. "No buts. This sofa isn't as comfortable as my bed... and I'm still cold."

Jack looked surprised.

Eowyn grinned impishly. "Well I guess you don't have a plan for everything after all?"

Jack stood and scooped her up. "I'll improvise..."


End file.
